Unforgiven
by Saki Ji Li
Summary: Inuyasha had made a promise to Kagome that he'll come to get Kagome after he deals with Naraku, but what happens when Inuyasha was supposed to get married 50 years ago?
1. Chapter 1: Come back

_**Unforgiven**_

_Chapter 1: Come Back..._

_Kagome lay in her bed frozen; she barely spoke a word since her return from the feudal era. She had a glance of a flashback from the feudal era, and it wasn't a pleasant one either. The flashback had made a picture in her head that gave her a tear drop from her eyes. In her hands, was a locket with a hanyou that gave her an uneasy pain... _

_"Inuyasha... Where are you..." Whispered Kagome._

_The cool air breezed into the room, Kagome ignored it and had something that was bugging her in her head. She then remembered something.... Something that made her get a strong grip onto her pillow, but unfortunately the so called pillow was her cat Buyo and unfortunately Kagome didn't care... _

_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Flashback !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_"Kagome leave to your time and don't come back!"_

_"But..."_

_"Look Kagome you don't belong here. You got to go till it's too late."_

_"But..."_

_" Kagome! I just don't want you to get hurt! GO!_

_"INUYASHA! I LOVE YOU!"_

_"I... I love you too Kagome..."_

_(Inuyasha kisses Kagome)_

_"Okay I'll promise you something even though I think promises are just a piece of crud... Okay Kagome, I'll promise to come back to you..."_

_"Promise me for real."_

_(Kagome shows Inuyasha a pinky promise way)_

_"What's this?"_

_"It's a pinky promise that I do back home for promises."_

_"Okay um... I'll promise you to come back for you..."_

_"Okay Inuyasha. I'll be waiting!"_

_Kagome then cheerfully jumped right into the well._

_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! End of Flashback !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Kagome then suddenly cried, thinking that maybe Inuyasha would be in danger against Naraku... She had second thoughts about the fact about leaving Inuyasha and the gang just because of a stupid promise he had made to her. The day all of a sudden turned dark, and Kagome hadn't even moved a mussel. Not even to go eat dinner downstairs with her family. Her mom then was worried about Kagome, so she decided to go up and drop some dinner into her room._

_"Kagome I brought you some dinner."_

_"I'm not hungry..."_

_"Now Kagome... I know there's something you're hiding."_

_"How do you know..."_

_"Look Kagome I've raised you since you were young, and had to help you with all your problems. As your mother I truly will understand if you don't want to talk about it..."_

_"Wait... I guess something's bothering me..."_

_"Yes Kagome I'm listening..."_

_"There's this boy. He truly have feelings for me and I have feelings for him too. He had made a promise that he'll wait for us to be... Cool."_

_"Kagome, what do you mean cool?"_

_"Well just cool..."_

_"Oh Kagome... I just don't know what you're saying, but I'm thinking that maybe you should let go of the cat now..."_

_"Um... I'm sorry..."_

_"Now, now Kagome... When I was your age, there was this guy I liked. His name was Jess. He ignored me and called me names. And one day he had asked me to marry him."_

_"Wait... Wasn't that Dad?"_

_"It sure was. He was 15 and I was 15... He asked me to marry him at age 24."_

_"So what's the point of this thing?"_

_"Well Kagome I just want you to follow your heart. And do what's right for you, even though you've made a promise or you're trying to keep one... Promises can be broken too even if they're important. There is two choices to be made, you can break that promise to find him or just keep it and never find him at all. I'm sorry if my story wasn't the way you expected._

_"Okay I think I have to think for awhile Mom..."_

_"Okay Kagome..."_

_ When everything had turned dead silent, she had then thought with all her soul inside of her. But nothing came to mind... Kagome then fell asleep and had a strange vision that was related to her and Inuyasha. The first one showed a pale girl that looked just like her. The second one had revealed Kagome crying next to the well. Then the last one had showed a face she had not seen before... All those visions had pressured her mind. It also gave her the feeling like if she was being brainwashed.... _

_(Alarm clock rings)_

_Kagome had woken up, and noticed that there was an English test today... Kagome then cried with terror..._

"_AHHH!!!! I'M GOING TO FAIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

_Hi this is DogsRule... I just want to Say that I'm thankful for all those grateful people who reads my story THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH!!!! Please review this one I worked all day to finish this and to edit it too!._

_THANK YOU AGAIN!!!_

_DogsRule_


	2. Chapter 2: A new beginning

**_Unforgiven_**

**_Chapter 2: A Qwest_**

**(School Bell Rings)**

**"Oh nooooooooooooooooooo!!!! If I'm late again Ms. Takisawa is going to give me detention or worse...."**

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! A Picture !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**"Buwhaahahahahahaha!"**

**In the picture, shows Ms. Takisawa have red pointy devil ears and a fork. Kagome was in a pot filled with green icky ooze and bubbling evil...**

**"Boil, boil, boil!!!!"**

**"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!"**

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! End of Picture !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**"Nah... That Ms. Taka would never do such thing. Heck she can't even yell at a student..."**

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! At School !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**"Kagome I expected better from a model student like you!"**

**"But..."**

**"But what!!??"**

**"I did an extra credit..."**

**"But it's useless... Gobble, gobble, gobble, gobble, gobble."**

**"Wha..."**

**"Kagome you have Detention..."**

**(Teacher gets flashlight and turns it off)**

**"Noooooooooooo!!!!"**

**"Oh... Bad girl what'cha gonna do?" A student said.**

**"SHUT UP!" Kagome shouted.**

**"Oooh... Bad girl, bad girl, bad girl..."**

**"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!"**

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! At Detention !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1**

**"Hi, I'm Mr. Sasuki and... If any of you little sissys or toughguys even sleep, snore, talk, or breathe... You'll wish you were never born... And HAAAAAVVVVVEEEEE a wonderful Dayyyyyyy!"**

**(Students Gulp)**

**"IS THAT CLEAR!"**

**"YES SIR!"**

**"GOOD, NOW GOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"**

**Kagome started to do her English studying... Till she saw Souta outside of the window waving a note.**

**_"What is Souta doing here? Did I forget my lunch?"_**

**"Um... Mr. Sasuki... May I go to the bathroom?"**

**"Bathroom, bathroom, BATHROOM!!!! Okay, but be sure to be here for milk and cookies and story time"**

**(Kagome stares weirdly at Mr. Sasuki)**

**"Private! I'm just kidding! NOW MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!!!"**

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Outside !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"**SOUTA... What are you doing HERE!"**

"**Inuyasha left this note before I even came home..."**

**Kagome then reached quickly for the note, and had a slightly clear tear coming from her eyes. She suddenly ran to the school's bathroom and locked one of the stalls. Finally Kagome opened the smudged note that had a bit of a scratch too.**

_**Dear Kagome,**_

_**As how much this hurts me... My guardian had told me to leave you... Don't bother to come... I promised you, but hoping that Naraku won't strike again.**_

_**Goodbye for sure,**_

_**Inuyasha.**_

**Kagome didn't have understand a single thing, but knew that maybe it's safe to go back. She then got out, and went back to class. Then realized about Detention... The minute she went to the classroom.....**

"**KAGOME HIGURASHI!!!!!"**

"**Yes, Ms..... Takisawa."**

"**DOUBLE DETENTION!!!"**

**Then the chanting began and a new beginning had began....**

**I've probably added some humor into this chapter... If you don't like it... Throw in some ideas and/ or complaints and I can deal with the pressure...**

**Hope you enjoyed and THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED!!!!**

**DogsRule**

****


End file.
